


To the Winner

by Kink_Kitten



Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Creampie, Facial, Gags, Multi, Vaginal, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Fight to be on top, or maybe intentionally lose to be on the bottom





	To the Winner

I sat in the corner, on a nice, soft arm chair, watching her squirm on the bed. She was gagged, hands tied behind back and legs tied together, with a nice harness connecting the two. Quite beautiful. Her little hard on aching and dripping as she watched me watch her. Puffy, pierced nipples rubbing on the sheets. Making her position worse. Making her whine through the gag. She knew the game. The anticipation was killing her.  
Someone knocked on the bedroom door, and I stood, opening it easily. A lithe man was hunched over, panting in his lingerie. I observed him with boredom. Feminine men were nice and all, but women were nicer.  
“I’m here! I’m here,” he panted. I grabbed him by the throat and pulled him in, closing the door behind him.  
“Ropes are in the corner, in bundles. Gags are on the table next to them. Everyone’s put their preference on their ass,” I said, slapping the ‘all’ label on the little slut on the bed, who bucked and whimpered and drooled.  
“Not men?” he asked, looking at the one on me.  
“Most efficient way to put it,” I replied.  
The door burst open and a large woman got 1 step in before I tripped her and pinned her to the ground.  
“Hello,” I said, as the man got to work, tying her just like the lady on the bed.  
“He-” the woman tried to reply just as my assistant stuffed the gag in. It was closed, and we hauled her on the bed.  
“Love the pink cage, super cute. Really makes your tiny girldick less noticeable. Let’s me focus on your great tits,” I teased. The caged woman blushed hard, before I started rearranging them on the bed, letting the first on top of her. I guided the first’s cock into the caged woman, and give them both a smack on the ass.  
“Entertain me sluts,” I ordered. I watched the 2 whimper as our newly designated top struggled to pull back. They slammed in, and a muffled groan filled the room. I rested back in my chair as they fucked, clumsily. I had to push the top back up a few times at particularly energetic thrusts. I watched as the caged woman’s “femme aligned” tag appeared and disappeared, getting a little bit messy with the sweat rising.  
The door burst open, and a tiny lady was tripped and added to the pile. The groans filled the air. The first and third were struggling towards coordination. A mop of blonde fell into a mop of blue fell into a tight black bob. I rested in my chair, squeaks and groans filling the room. I watched drool and sweat form on their gags and taut bodies. A great performance. Had to be recorded. I pulled out the camera from one of the drawers and handed it to my assistant. Wordlessly, he placed it on the tripod next to my chair and pointed it at the little tower of sluts. The red light flicked on.  
While he set up, I continued to rummage through the drawer until I found a black riding crop. Careful to avoid blocking the camera, I circled around to the other side of the bed, until the only thing I could see was humping girldicks and butts. I appreciated the sight. Watching their cute cocks slide in and out of tight asses. Made a lesbian drip. THWACK! I hit the tiny blonde, who groaned, fucking faster. THWACK! THWACK! I gave her 2 more hits, watching her twitch, hearing her whine. THWACK! THWACK! I gave some to the other 2, who moaned loudly. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
“Duel me, coward!” someone shouted from the door, interrupting my beating of the 3. They came together, and I admired the pulsing that poured cum into the one below, with the caged woman dribbling on the bed.  
“I said-” I pulled open the door and yanked them into the room. I twisted, trying to pull them down. She pulled me down with them, and we grappled on the floor. I landed a strike in the middle of her chest, forcing her off. I moved into a headlock before she could recover. She growled at me.  
“Assistant!” my assistant looked up from the blue-haired woman he had pulled from the stack. His panties were down. He gave me a look. I gave him one back. He tied up the tiny brunette, and I placed the gag so he could get back to enjoying himself. I looked down at my new acquisition. She looked up at me, somewhat dazed. I reached down between her legs, and started rubbing her slit softly. She moaned, trying to spread against the ropes holding her helpless.  
“I believe you wanted to top some of the cuties I’ve caught, correct?” I asked, teasing her with my index finger.  
She nodded weakly, and muffled out “Mmm-hmmm.” I walked to the drawer that held the camera, past the two pairs fucking themselves silly. I dug around for the strap-on, and finding the purple thing with a black belt, brought it back to the brunette on the floor, and attached it. The train grew while my assistant came deep in the blue-haired girls butt. Cum dripped from her when he pulled out. I licked my lips.  
“Duel me, coward!” came from the door. I opened it and pulled the figure inside. Who promptly took control, yanking me to the ground and sitting on my chest, their cock poking my lips. I whimpered, my pussy getting wetter.  
“Miss me hun?” they asked. I nodded. My assistant came over and tied my wrists, becoming their assistant. I opened my mouth to let him gag me. It rested in my mouth, the near constant stream of saliva I created trickling out around my lips.  
“Let’s make a pair, shall we?” my captor said to their assistant, who nodded. They easily lifted me, carrying me over to the blue-haired woman who was whimpering harder than ever. She was still face down in the bed, ass on display, leaking cum, just like their assistant had left her. My captor flipped her onto her back, letting her see my capture, and my position over their shoulder. I blushed slightly. I was placed delicately so the blue-haired lady and I were 69-ing each other. I groaned slightly, then felt a cock rub against my clean-shaven cunt. I whimpered. It pressed in to the hilt in an instant, and I whined loudly.  
“Only gonna get better from here slut,” they whispered. Pleasure was filling me. I was at their mercy. I was full. A smack on the ass made me focus. I felt them pull out just enough to slam back in as hard as possible. My muffled whines and squeaks were backed by the muffled pants of the woman I rested on, and the grunts and groans of my captor as he sawed in and out of my pussy. I whimpered, the pleasure building. My face rubbed on the woman’s cock with each thrust, and I felt pre-cum smear on my face with the drool. Little muffled moans sounded from her. I whimpered as the pleasure tipped me over the edge, and I came all over my captor’s cock. I felt them cum too, filling up my insides to the brim. I whimpered and twitched. They pulled me up, looking me in the eyes.  
“I know what you want. You want to be fucked full of cum by every woman here. You want to be made to submit, to be the pet of everyone. To serve everyone. For every moment of strength you show you want to have a moment of weakness. And I’m going to give it to you,” my captor growled. I whimpered.  
“HM-hm,” I hummed through the gag. I was placed face-to-face with the caged woman. We were pressed close enough that our gags rubbed together. I watched her face contort and listened to her desperate whimpers as the woman fucking her twitched, then fell off. Blue hair flowed next to my face, and I felt something press against my pussy. I grunted, and moaned as I felt a cock slide into me. I whimpered, and watched as my captor placed a new woman on top of her. Our gags bounced off of each other as we were fucked together. The sounds of struggle from my right. The cock thrust inside me desperately, wildly. I came around it, whimpering as a little cum was deposited. I listened to the woman on top of me’s pants.  
Suddenly, her weight disappeared. I was lifted, pulled into someone’s lap. A hand gripped my throat.  
“Your owner tells me you were the one who tied up all these sluts for us,” a voice whispered in my ear. I looked at the bed. At my captor, currently stacking as many as they could. At their assistant, playing with everyone’s breasts but the caged woman’s. At the women groaning and whining, loving to be the sluts of anyone who gave them the fucking they needed. I nodded.  
“I thought I’d let you appreciate you handiwork before you become just another one of them.” A cock pushed into my cunt, and I groaned loudly. I panted, forced to keep my head upright. “Before you become a defeated, whimpering cum dump. That happens when I fill your sopping wet pussy full of my cum. But for now, watch how your desperate sluts perform. While they are yours.” I whimpered, eyes rolling, as I was used to masturbate their cock, like I was a stroker. I watched the women moan and shudder as they coordinated the train with the help of smacks from my crop wielded by my captor. I watched their assistant cum on the face of the blue-haired woman. I felt cum flood my cunt, knowing that I would soon be at the bottom of a similar train, the one subs to other subs and bottoms for other bottoms. My orgasm shook me hard enough to make me slump against the person holding my bound form.


End file.
